Captured Hearts
by Laguna's-Underwear
Summary: When Kaiba kidnaps Tristan to lure Yugi into a duel, little does he realize that it would be Tristan who would steal his heart...


----

**__**

Captured Hearts

_When Kaiba kidnaps Tristan to lure Yugi into a duel, little does he realize that it would be Tristan who would steal his heart..._

----

Disclaimer: YGO belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

This was the last straw.

After trying 383 plans to force Yugi to duel with him, he had failed miserably after every one. The genius was close to tearing out his hair in an attempt to think of a plan to get Yugi to duel with him. After all, he couldn't allow this nobody to take away his title as the World's Greatest Duelist.

Strumming his fingers against his desk, Kaiba wracked his Machiavellian brain and attempted to conjure a horrible, evil, dastardly plot that would result in Yugi losing and him rightfully winning.

His thought was suddenly broken when the phone in his office rang and he raised an eyebrow, wondering where his stupid secretary, who was responsible for filtering his calls, had gone. He stared at the phone, the black phone, so black that it uncannily represented his soul.

"Maybe I should pick it up..." he said to himself after the fortieth ring. "Hello?"

_"Hey Kaiba, it's me, Tristan!"_

Kaiba could feel himself choke on his own spit and he began to hack. When he recovered, he held the receiver a slight distance from himself and proceeded to shout into it. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING HERE?"

There was a pause on the other end before Tristan replied. _"Uhh, well, I kinda need to borrow some money and I guessed that since we're such good friends..."_

"SINCE WHEN WERE WE EVER FRIENDS?"

_"Step shouting, it's bad for your blood pressure," _Tristan unnecessarily commented. _"I think we're friends. I mean, after Battle City and all..."_

"GO TO HELL!" With that joyful statement, Kaiba slammed the phone down and continued to heave. Really, the nerve of that pointy-haired freak, believing _him_, _Seto Kaiba_, to be his _friend_. It was enough to make him sick. To get his mind off from the miserable phone call, Kaiba turned to his computer and began to type up a report, but was distracted. Images of Tristan began to fill his head: his sharply pointed dark brown hair, his hazel eyes, that lean body...

Kaiba gagged and shook his head. What was he thinking? To think about that idiotic, Yugi-follower---

That was when a brilliant idea popped into his head and he stood abruptly up. Yes, Tristan was a no good Yugi-follower... Enough of one that Yugi would do anything should something horrible befall his useless friend. A callous smile crept onto the CEO's lips and he picked up the phone.

_Redial._

_---_

"Really? You're willing to lend me money? Meet you at the abandoned graveyard at midnight? Don't bring anyone? Okay!" Tristan hung up the phone with a satisfied smile. Really, Kaiba wasn't all that bad once you get to know him, after all, he had agreed to lend him the money. Humming happily, Tristan started to get ready for his little excursion.

At midnight, he roared up to the gates of the abandoned graveyard in his motorcycle, dressed in tight dark blue jeans and a red leather jacket. Taking off his helmet, he scanned the area for any signs of Kaiba. The graveyard was devoid of any human presence and from the darkness, everything seemed warped and downright creepy. Tristan shivered and rubbed his arms.

A sudden hand clamping over his mouth muffled his scream of statement and with force, he was shoved into a limousine. Before he knew it, he was hog-tied and gagged and a moment later, knocked unconscious.

---

In the morning, Yugi awoke to the sunlight streaming through his window. He yawned an stretched, ready for a wonderful new day. Once out of his bed, he skipped downstairs to check the mail to see whether his new video game had come in. However, instead of a boxed package, an envelope was taped to his door. Opening it, Yugi gasped after reading the contents.

_Yugi,_

_I have your useless friend, Tristan. If you ever want to see him again, meet me at Kaiba Land one week from today._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Kaiba_

* * *

a/n: yeah, the first chapter is short. Should I continue? 


End file.
